Jinri Story New Family
by mikihyo
Summary: Penantian Hyori atas kelahiran sang Adik /Side story of My FTIsland fanfic / With OC, TVXQ/JYJ and FTIsland / One Shoot / Don't like? Don't click!


**Title : Jinri Story "New Family"**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Jung/Choi Jinri/Sulli (f(x))**

**Jung Hyori (OC)**

**Jung/Kim Jaejoong (JYJ)**

**Jung Yunho (TVXQ)**

**Choi Minhwan (FTIsland)**

**.**

**Genre : Family, Switchgender (for YunJae couple)**

**Lenght : One Shoot**

**Desclaimer : All character was belong to the GOD**

**A/N : Side story dari fanfic FTIslandku yang sudah cukup lama berjudul 'Love In The Ice'. Aku Cuma pengen bikin ff Family karena iseng, dan jadilah ini. Gak sesuai judul karena ngga banyak Sullinya, tapi aku pikir ini bakal jadi series dengan judul "Jinri Story" Enjoy~**

**.**

**::Sulli::**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

**H**yori masih terduduk diam di ruang tunggu. Perasaannya mulai gelisah saat waktu yang dirasanya sudah terlalu lama berlalu untuk kelahiran adik kecilnya.

"Apa ada masalah? Umma.." bibirnya bergumam kelu. Rasa khawatir terhadap sang Umma yang masih berjuang diantara hidup dan matinya itu memenuhi pikirannya. Gadis itu tertunduk takut, sederet doa sudah ia panjatkan sejak tadi.

__Flash Back__

"Mwo? Appa mau pergi?" mata gadis bermarga Jung itu membulat sempurna saat Yunho, Appanya baru saja mengatakan sesuatu hal yang mengejutkan.

"Kenapa Appa pergi? Lalu bagaimana dengan Umma? Sebentar lagi Umma kan melahirkan, Appa" ucap Hyori lagi.

Yunho dan Jaejoong yang duduk dihadapannya pun saling menatap.

"Chagiya, gwenchana... Umma baik-baik saja" senyum teduh Jaejoong kepada putri semata wayangnya yang terlihat khawatir itu.

"Sebenarnya Appa juga tidak mau, tapi pekerjaan ini sangat mendesak Hyori. Appa tidak bisa meninggalkannya" Yunho berusaha sebijak mungkin untuk menjelaskannya kembali kepada Hyori. Berharap putri tercintanya itu mau mengerti.

"Tapi.. siapa yang akan menemani Umma saat melahirkan nanti?" wajah Hyori tertunduk.

"Appa titip Umma padamu Chagiya" ucapan Yunho kembali membuat Hyori terkejut.

"Mwo? Aku?" gadis itu terlihat bingung.

Yunho mengangguk, seulas senyum tersungging di bibir hatinya.

"Tentu saja. Selama Appa tidak ada, kau yang harus menjaga Ummamu" lanjutnya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi Appa..." Hyori terlihat ragu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia harus menjaga Ummanya sendirian tanpa bantuan sang Appa yang biasanya selalu ada disisi mereka.

"Waeyo Chagi?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

"Ng... aku... apa aku bisa melakukannya?" putri Yunho dan Jaejoong itu pun mengangkat kepala, menatap kedua orang tuanya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali menatap satu sama lain, kemudian saling melempar senyum teduh kepada putri semata wayang mereka itu.

"Tentu saja kau bisa. Umurmu sudah 17 tahun, dan kau sudah akan menjadi seorang Kakak" ucap Yunho bijak.

"Gwenchana Chagiya. Umma baik-baik saja, kau hanya perlu menemani Umma" Jaejoong ikut menghibur putrinya itu.

Sementara Hyori masih tertunduk diam dengan wajah lesunya. Tak tahu harus bicara apa ditengah-tengah ketidakyakinannya. Yunho pun beranjak dari kursinya, dan berpindah tempat duduk disamping Hyori. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh kepala sang anak, dan kemudian mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut.

"Ya, kenapa kau jadi murung seperti ini eoh? Seperti bukan Hyori saja. Mana Hyori Appa yang selalu berisik dan mengganggu Appa setiap hari" tawa kecil Yunho seraya menyandarkan kepala putrinya itu dipundaknya. Sementara Jaejoong yang masih duduk diseberang dengan perut besarnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kehangatan Ayah dan Anak itu.

"Aku tidak yakin Appa..." gumam Hyori pelan.

"Appa akan segera kembali jika pekerjaan Appa sudah selesai" ucap Yunho lagi.

Hyori pun mengangguk pelan. Mencoba meyakinkan diri untuk memenuhi permintaan Appanya.

__Flash Back End__

"Hampir empat jam... kenapa Umma belum keluar juga?" Hyori memandang pintu ruang bersalin dengan gelisah. Keyakinan yang sudah susah payah ia rangkai seakan hancur begitu saja saat rasa cemas terhadap keadaan sang Umma lebih memenuhi pikirannya.

_Drap Drap Drap_

Terdengar derap langkah yang cepat mendekati ruang tunggu kamar bersalin. Seorang pria belasan tahun yang seumur dengan Hyori kini tengah mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal akibat berlarian.

Ia menghela nafas lega saat melihat Kekasihnya yang tak lain adalah Hyori, tengah duduk diam di salah satu kursi. Ia pun menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hyori..."

Hyori pun langsung mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar ditelinganya. "Minan..." panggilnya pada laki-laki yang bernama asli Choi Minhwan itu.

Minhwan pun duduk disamping Hyori dan menatap gadis yang terlihat pucat itu dengan dalam. "Gwenchana?" tanyanya lembut. "Bagaimana keadaan Jae Ahjumma?"

Hyori tak menjawab. Raut wajahnya semakin terlihat sedih. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun reflek untuk memeluk Minhwan. Wajahnya sengaja ia tanamkan didada bidang Minhwan untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya.

"Hyori?" hal itu pun membuat kecemasan tersendiri di hati Minhwan. Ia tahu bahwa gadis yang ia cintai itu tengah dalam keadaan kalut sekarang.

Beruntung tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 malam, dan Minhwan merelakan dirinya untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit sesaat setelah ia mendapat telepon dari Hyori.

"Minan-ah... Ottoke?" lirih Hyori dengan wajah yang masih terbenam dalam pelukannya pada Minhwan. Reflek Minhwan pun membalas dekapan Hyori dengan lembut, berharap tubuh mungil yang bergetar itu bisa mendapat sedikit ketenangan.

"Ssst... Umma dan Adikmu akan baik-baik saja... yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berdoa sekarang" ucap Minhwan lembut seraya mengusap-usap kepala Hyori.

Sementara gadis itu masih terisak didalam dekapan Minhwan, "...apa... aku harus menelepon Appa sekarang?" gumamnya.

Minhwan pun berpikir sejenak, "Kurasa bukan ide yang buruk... mungkin kau harus memberitahukan Appa—"

"Keluarga Ny. Jung?" tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang bersalin terbuka dibarengi dengan munculnya seorang perawat yang mencari keberadaan keluarga pasiennya.

Hyori pun langsung menoleh dan menghampiri perawat itu, "J-Jung Jaejoong? Dia Ummaku... bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Hyori penuh rasa cemas.

Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajah Hyori, perawat itu justru tersenyum lembut padanya. "Ummamu baik-baik saja. Adikmu lahir dengan selamat" jelasnya.

Seketika itu pula Hyori merasa seluruh beban di tubuhnya menghilang seketika. Kini ia bisa bernafas lega, senyum sumringah pun langsung terpancar di wajahnya. Minhwan yang sejak tadi berdiri dibelakangnya juga ikut merasakan bahagia. Akhirnya waktu-waktu yang menegangkan ini berlalu juga.

Tak lama kemudian seorang lagi perawat datang sambil mendorong sebuah box bayi berisi seorang bayi dengan kulit yang masih memerah. Hyori dan Minhwan pun segera menghampiri box bayi tersebut.

"I-Ini..." Hyori terpana dihadapan bayi mungil itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat sebuah perasaan hangat menyelimuti hatinya ketika _doe_ _eyes_nya bertemu dengan bola mata _foxie_ mungil yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Selamat ne, adikmu perempuan yang sangat cantik. Sama seperti Onnie dan Ummanya" senyum perawat yang mendorong box bayi itu.

Hyori pun semakin tersenyum lebar saat ia tahu bahwa bayi yang ada dihadapannya adalah adiknya yang selama ini ia nanti-nantikan. "Adikku perempuan..." ucap Hyori.

Minhwan pun ikut tersenyum seraya mengusap-usap kepala Hyori lagi, "Ne, dia cantik sekali. Sama sepertimu dan Jae Ahjumma... Cukkae" kini kecupan manis dari Minhwan pun mendarat dikening Hyori.

Namun masih ada pikiran yang menganggu gadis muda itu. Ia sudah bisa melihat adiknya, namun ia masih belum bisa melihat Ummanya.

"Lalu dimana Umma?" tanya Hyori kemudian.

"Ummamu akan segera dipindahkan keruang rawat, dan Adikmu akan segera dibawa ke ruang bayi. Sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk ikut ke ruang rawat Ummamu" jelas salah satu perawat itu.

Hyori pun mengangguk.

Kini adik kecil Hyori pun sudah dibawa menuju ruang bayi, sementara Hyori masih setia menunggu didepan ruang bersalin bersama Minhwan, menanti kemunculan Jaejoong.

**.**

**::Sulli::**

**.**

"**N**nght..." Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat. Pandangannya mengabur dikala pertama ia membuka matanya. Rasa pusing dan sakit masih sedikit tersisa, namun Jaejoong tak terlalu mengindahkannya.

"Aku... sudah dipindahkan" gumam wanita itu saat ia sudah bisa mengenali ruang rawatnya.

Jaejoong pun ikut merasakan sensasi hangat pada tangan kirinya. Wanita itu menoleh perlahan dan melihat putri sulungnya alias Hyori tengah terlelap disampingnya dengan posisi duduk dengan kepala yang menapak pada pinggir kasurnya.

Bukan hanya itu, kedua tangan Hyori masih setia menggenggam tangan sang Umma hingga si empunya bisa merasakan kehangatan tersendiri dari sentuhan itu.

Jaejoong pun tersenyum tipis, merasa kasihan sekaligus bangga terhadap putri sulungnya itu.

"Kau lelah sekali ya..." senyum Jaejoong seraya mengusap pucuk kepala Hyori dengan lembut. Namun gadis itu tetap terlelap seolah tak terusik sedikitpun dengan gerakan Jaejoong. Sepertinya ia memang lelah.

SRAKK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka dan munculah Minhwan yang datang sambil membawa beberapa makanan kecil dan minuman.

"A-Ahjumma? Kau sudah sadar?" Minhwan langsung tersenyum lebar seraya berjalan mendekati Jaejoong saat ia melihat wanita itu sudah terduduk manis diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Minan-ah?" sementara Jaejoong merasa agak bingung dengan kehadiran Minhwan. Ia pun melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi.

"Ahjumma, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Minhwan yang sepertinya tidak menyadari tatapan bingung Jaejoong padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa kau ada disini? Di jam sedini ini?" tanya Jaejoong agak cemas.

Minhwan pun tersenyum, "Gwenchana Ahjumma. Aku datang kesini untuk menemani Hyori" jelas Minhwan seraya melirik kearah kekasih tercintanya yang masih terlelap dengan wajah tidurnya yang lucu.

"Hyori? Apa dia yang memintamu datang? Aigoo... kau pasti datang di jam yang larut karena permintaannya..." Jaejoong pun merasa agak bersalah pada Minhwan. Bagaimanapun juga laki-laki yang juga sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri itu harus ikut merelakan waktu untuk menunggunya bersalin, padahal Minhwan tak perlu melakukannya.

Menyadari kekhawatiran dan rasa tidak enak Jaejoong, Minhwan pun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana yo Ahjumma. Aku sendiri pun memang ingin datang. Anak ini... " Minhwan pun tersenyum sambil menatap Hyori. "...tidak akan bisa berdiri sendiri jika ia sedang dalam keadaan cemas... Ahjumma tahu sendiri seberapa cengengnya dia kan, haha" Minhwan pun terkekeh pelan.

Membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Minhwan, "Ahjumma minta maaf karena Hyori sudah merepotkanmu, dan terima kasih karena sudah menemaninya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar lelah..." ucap Jaejoong yang masih setia mengusap-usap kepala Hyori dengan lembut seolah sedang menina-bobokan putri sulungnya yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu.

"Ne, aku hanya merasa ikut bertanggung jawab atas Hyori, Ahjumma, jadi aku melakukannya dengan senang hati" senyum Minhwan.

"Ahjumma benar, dia memang lelah. Aku berani bertaruh tidak sedikitpun dia bisa memejamkan mata saat menunggumu di ruang bersalin padahal waktu sudah terlalu larut. Dia benar-benar memikirkanmu dan adik kecilnya" jelas Minhwan.

Jaejoong pun ikut teringat pada bayi yang baru ia lahirkan beberapa jam yang lalu. "Kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bayinya? Ne! Dia cantik sekali, seperti Ahjumma dan Hyori" Minhwan pun tersenyum lebar, dan hanya bisa dibalas oleh tawa kecil Jaejoong.

"Tapi... aku penasaran, apa yang membuat kelahirannya berlangsung lama? Tidak terjadi sesuatu kan? Apalagi setelah itu Ahjumma langsung tertidur karena kelelahan" Minhwan kembali terlihat cemas saat ia menyadari kondisi Jaejoong yang belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Gwenchana... hanya saja jalan lahirnya memang sedikit sulit karena bayinya agak besar. Dia tidak seperti Hyori yang lahir dengan keadaan mungil, adik Hyori lebih besar dari bayi pada umumnya" jelas Jaejoong yang mau tak mau teringat oleh penjelasan Dokter beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia bersiap untuk proses kelahirannya yang kedua.

Minhwan pun hanya bisa mengangguk. "Tapi syukurlah Ahjumma dan adik Hyori baik-baik saja. Hyori pasti akan sangat senang kalau ia sudah terbangun nanti. Tadi saja matanya sampai berkaca-kaca melihat adiknya" jelas Minhwan.

"Jinjja? Haha, memang dasar anak ini" Jaejoong kembali tersenyum menatap Hyori. Rasa sayangnya semakin membuncah pada putri sulungnya itu. Dalam hati ia benar-benar bangga karena selama ini Hyori selalu bisa menjadi putri yang baik dimatanya.

Jaejoong dan Minhwan pun melanjutkan obrolan ringan mereka. Namun suara pintu yang terbuka membuat perhatian keduanya teralih. Nampak seorang laki-laki yang masih berpenampilan lengkap dengan jas casualnya masuk dari pintu itu dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong diataas tempat tidur.

"Ahjussi, akhirnya kau datang" Minhwan langsung tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Yunho –laki-laki itu. Yunho pun membalas senyum Minhwan seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak anak itu.

Kini perhatiannya beralih kepada sang Istri tercinta. Sudut bibirnya tertarik lega saat ia tak melihat ada tanda buruk pada Istrinya. Tentu saja ia selalu mendoakan hal yang terbaik bagi kelancaran proses persalinan anaknya yang kedua itu.

Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang begitu mendengar kabar Jaejoong yang sudah melahirkan, dan beruntung itu memang sudah waktunya ia pulang karena pekerjaannya telah selesai.

"Yun..." Jaejoong pun hanya bisa terdiam diatas tempat tidur. _Doe eyes_nya menatap lekat manik _foxie_ milik Yunho. Sungguh rasa rindunya terhadap laki-laki yang dicintainya itu benar-benar membuncah. Ia sangat merindukan Yunho.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, boo?" Yunho pun hanya tersenyum dan sesaat kemudian ia mendaratkan kecupan manisnya diatas kening Jaejoong. Meninggalkan kesan tersendiri bagi wanita cantik itu.

"Ne, gwenchana. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau berada disini? Pekerjaanmu? Apa Hyori yang meneleponmu?' tanya Jaejoong bertubi-tubi. Memang sudah menjadi ciri khas seorang Jung Jaejoong yang benar-benar memiliki sisi _mommy_.

"Ani, aku yang meneleponnya Ahjumma" sergah Minhwan sebelum Yunho menjawabnya. Jaejoong pun langsung menoleh bingung kearah Minhwan.

"Minan-ah?"

"Ne, boo. Minhwan yang meneleponku satu jam yang lalu. Kebetulan saat itu aku juga berencana untuk menelepon Hyori untuk menanyakan kabar, dan ternyata Minhwan sudah memberitahuku lebih dahulu. Tenang saja, pekerjaanku sudah selesai dan ini memang sudah waktunya aku pulang" jelas Yunho dengan senyum lebar yang masih terpampang di wajahnya..

Jaejoong pun mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum lega karena akhirnya Suaminya itu sudah bisa kembali pada keluarga mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana si 'Kakak' itu? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar suaranya?" tanya Yunho yang belum menyadari Hyori yang tertidur disamping Jaejoong.

"Ssst, pelankan suaramu. Kau akan membangunkan bayi besar kita" Jaejoong sedikit tergelak sambil terus mengusap-usap pipi Hyori yang benar-benar terlelap nyenyak.

"Aigoo... ternyata dia tidur disitu. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" decak Yunho yang kemudian ikut tersenyum menatap putri sulungnya.

"Hyori kelelahan Ahjussi, jadi aku yang meneleponmu. Padahal sebelum aku keluar membeli makanan, dia masih terjaga. Namun karena wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat mengantuk, jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk tidur" jelas Minhwan.

"Minan-ah, sebaiknya kau juga isirahat. Apa kau sudah ijin dengan orang tuamu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ah, ne. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang karena Yunho Ahjussi pun sudah ada disini" jelas Minhwan.

"Pulang? Selarut ini? Kenapa tidak menginap saja?" ucap Jaejoong.

"Ani, gwenchana Ahjumma. Sepertinya kalian butuh waktu untuk keluarga sekarang, lebih baik aku pulang. Lagipula rumahku dekat dari sini" ucap Minhwan dengan sopan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kajja" ajak Yunho cepat.

"Mwo? Tidak usah Ahjussi. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagipula Ahjussi kan baru sampai, apa Ahjussi tidak lelah?" tanya Minhwan.

"Aku juga tidak akan mengijinkanmu menyetir kalau kau mengantuk Yun" tegas Jaejoong.

Yunho pun tersenyum, "Aku tidak mengantuk atau lelah sama sekali, karena sebelum berangkat kesini aku sudah beristirahat seharian. Gwenchana boo, rumah Minhwan dekat dari sini. Tidak sampai 15 menit" ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong pun berpikir sejenak, "Arasso. Berhati-hatilah Yun. Minan-ah, kami titip salam pada orang tuamu ya. Mianhae karena sudah merepotkamu" ucap Jaejoong.

"E-Eh... aku jadi tidak enak. Jeongmal gwenchana?" tanya Minhwan lagi.

"Ya, dasar bocah ini. Kau pun sudah merelakan diri kesini karena permintaan anak kami kan, sekarang aku bertanggung jawab untuk mengantarmu pulang" tegas Yunho.

Minhwan pun hanya bisa tersenyum. Dan tak lama kemudian ia berpamitan kepada Jaejoong dan keluar ruangan itu bersama Yunho.

**.**

**::Sulli::**

**.**

"**K**au mau makan sesuatu, boo?" tanya Yunho yang tengah sibuk memilih beberapa cemilan yang dibawakan oleh Minhwan tadi. Ia sudah kembali ke Rumah Sakit karena rumah Minhwan memang berjarak dekat dari tempat itu.

"Ani, kau saja Yun" jawab Jaejoong tanpa memberikan perhatiannya pada Hyori yang masih terlelap nyenyak. Wanita itu masih setia mengusap-usap pipi putri sulungnya dengan lembut dan sesekali tersenyum pada gadis itu.

Yunho pun mendekati mereka, "Nyenyak sekali tidurnya. Sama sekali tidak terusik dengan suara kita" sahut Yunho yang ikut menatap Hyori.

"Ne, dia baru bisa tidur setelah menemaniku seharian ini" jelas Jaejoong.

"Berarti aku lebih beruntung karena masih bisa beristirahat penuh sebelum berangkat kemari" Yunho sedikit terkekeh. Membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir dan memukul dada bidang Yunho dengan tenaga yang tak seberapa.

"Nappeun Appa" cetusnya.

Yunho tetap terkekeh, "Lalu apa jenis kelamin anak kedua kita? Sejak tadi aku belum tahu" tanya Yunho antusias.

"Perempuan" senyum Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Kita dapat seorang putri lagi?"

"Wae? kau tidak suka?" Jaejoong pun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha bukan begitu, boo. Mana mungkin aku tidak suka. Aku justru sangat senang karena aku mendapatkan lagi seorang putri yang cantik. Gomawo" Yunho pun kembali mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan penuh sayang.

"Hhem, kau pasti sangat ingin melihatnya" ledek Jaejoong.

"Ne. Tapi karena aku datang terlalu larut, ruang bayi sudah ditutup. Tidak mungkin juga kan kita meminta perawat untuk membawanya kemari. Yang ada aku bisa dimarahi" kini giliran Yunho yang merenggut.

Jaejoong pun tertawa mendengar alasan konyol suaminya, "Tentu saja Yun. Bayi-bayi itu butuh waktu istirahat yang lebih lama, terutama Jinri... karena dia baru lahir kedunia beberapa jam yang lalu" jelas Jaejoong.

"Jinri? Ah... jadi kau sudah menamainya Jinri? Jung Jinri, eoh?" tanya Yunho.

"Ani, aku belum memberitahukannya kepada perawat. Hanya Hyori dan aku yang tahu. Tadi pagi Hyori bilang padaku, kalau adiknya perempuan, ia ingin nama adiknya Jinri" jelas Jaejoong dengan penuh senyuman.

"Jadi Hyori yang sudah memberinya nama?"

"Ne. Apa kau suka?"

"Apapun pilihan Istri dan Putriku tercinta, maka aku akan menyukainya. Asalkan itu adalah hal-hal yang baik" Yunho kembali mencium kening Jaejoong, namun kali ini ciuman itu turun ke bibir cherry Jaejoong hingga terdengar sedikit suara desahan Jaejoong akibat Yunho yang memperdalam lumatannya.

"Yunh..."

"Aku merindukanmu boo, jeongmal..."

"Ne, tapi sebaiknya kau pindahkan Hyori dulu..."

Yunho pun menghentikan aktifitasnya saat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Pindahkan dia keatas sofa Yun. Kasihan kalau dia tidur dalam posisi seperti ini, badannya bisa sakit" ucap Jaejoong yang selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan putrinya.

"Kenapa tidak dibangunkan saja?" tanya Yunho.

"Ani, kalau bisa jangan sampai ia terbangun. Sepertinya dia lelah sekali, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau ia dibangunkan mendadak, maka ia akan sulit untuk tidur lagi" jelas Jaejoong.

"Haha, kau ini memang Umma yang sangat perhatian. Beruntung sekali aku bisa punya wanita yang begitu baik menjaga anak-anakku" ucapan Yunho membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah.

"Setelah ini perhatian kita akan lebih fokus kepada Jinri, Yun. Karena itu kita harus memberikan perhatian kepada Hyori sebisa kita. Aku takut dia akan merasa tersaingi dengan kehadiran Jinri, apalagi dia sudah terbiasa menjadi anak tunggal selama 17 tahun ini" jelas Jaejoong dengan raut wajah agak cemas.

Yunho pun kembali tersenyum lembut padanya, "Dia sudah 17 tahun boo, bukan anak berumur 3 atau 5 tahun lagi. Dia pasti akan mengerti"

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Arasso... aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkannya karena kau sangat memikirkannya. Kau pun tidak berubah boo, kau juga terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hyori sebagai anak tunggal karena itu kau sangat menyayanginya" ucapan Yunho dibuahi satu anggukan lucu oleh Jaejoong. Hal itu pun membuat pria tampan 38 tahun itu kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kita harus bisa memperhatikan kedua putri kita, Hyori dan Jinri dengan baik" jelas Yunho.

"Ne, Yun. Aku pun akan berusaha jadi Ibu yang baik. Jika aku tidak bisa menemani Hyori, kuharap kau mau menemaninya. Jangan buat dia merasa kesepian" pinta Jaejoong. Yunho pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Untung saja anak ini mungil, aku masih bisa menggendongnya ala bridal" senyum Yunho yang sudah bersiap mengangkat tubuh Hyori. Kini tubuh gadis itu sudah terangkat dan Yunho mulai memboyongnya menuju sofa empuk dipojok ruangan.

"Tentu saja kau harus bisa. Menggendongku saja kau kuat" celetuk Jaejoong.

Sementara Yunho yang sudah merebahkan tubuh Hyori diatas sofa pun hanya bisa terkekeh, "Apapun untukmu boo"

Laki-laki 38 tahun itu pun dengan telaten membenarkan posisi tidur Hyori. Menyingkirkan rambut-rambut yang menutupi wajahnya dan kemudian menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang ia bawa.

"Selamat tidur Chagiya" satu kecupan manis dari Yunho mendarat dikening Hyori. Dan kini laki-laki itu kembali berbalik menghadap sang Istri tercinta yang sudah tersenyum diatas tempat tidur.

"Ingat Yun, kau baru saja mendapat bayi. Jangan buat aku menambahnya lagi saat ini juga" cibir Jaejoong dengan maksud _you know what I mean, right?_

Yunho pun tersenyum nakal seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang Istri, "Itu tergantung pesonamu boo"

"Aish, _pervert Bear_!"

"Hahaha"

Dan kini Yunho dan Jaejoong pun saling melepas rindu untuk mengganti waktu mereka yang nyaris kosong selama seminggu karena keperluan kerja Yunho.

**.**

**::Sulli::**

**.**

"**C**antiknya" puji Yunho berulang-ulang begitu bayinya sampai di ruang rawat Jaejoong. Bayi perempuan itu kini tengah berada dalam dekapan hangat sang Appa.

"Ya, dongsaengie~ Ini adalah Appa kita yang pabo, tidak menemani Umma saat berjuang melahirkanmu dan malah baru datang sekarang" Hyori terkikik sambil mengusap-usap pipi adiknya yang berada dalam gendongan Yunho.

"Ya, Jung Hyori! Jangan mengkontaminasi pikiran adik kecilmu!" gertak Yunho.

"Hihi, aku kan hanya mengatakan hal yang _sedikit_ benar" ucap Hyori penuh maksud dan langsung mendapat cubitan gemas bertubi-tubi dari Yunho di pipi _chubby_nya.

Sementara Jaejoong yang keadaannya berangsur membaik kini sudah bisa turun dari tempat tidur. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keakraban suami dan putri sulungnya itu seraya berjalan mengelilingi ruang rawatnya untuk melatih otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku.

"Umma, sejak tadi Appa selalu memuji dongsaengie cantik. Apa waktu aku lahir dulu, Appa juga memujiku?" tanya Hyori iseng kepada Jaejoong. Padahal ia tahu Yunho bisa mendengarnya, laki-laki itu pun hanya tertawa.

"Ne, dia memujimu. Tapi bukan cantik, melainkan... manis" senyum Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya dongsaengie? Bukankah kau sudah punya nama untuknya?" tanya Yunho pada Hyori. Gadis yang tengah memakan cemilan paginya itu pun menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.

"Eh? Appa sudah tahu?"

"Ne, Jung Jinri, eoh? Nama yang bagus, cocok sekali dengannya. Ternyata putri Appa ini pintar juga memberi nama" senyum Yunho.

Hyori pun balik tersenyum puas setelah mendengar pujian sang Appa, "Kalau begitu, Appa setuju namanya Jinri, yah!" seru Hyori dengan semangat. Yunho pun mengangguk dengan senyum.

"Yun, kemarikan Jinri. Sudah waktunya ia menyusu" ucap Jaejoong seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Yunho. Pria 38 tahun itu pun langsung memberikan bayi kecilnya pada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong mulai menanggalkan satu persatu kancing bajunya untuk menyusui Jinri.

"Appa, jangan menatap Umma yang tidak-tidak ya! Gantian dengan Jinri!" seru Hyori tiba-tiba. Sepertinya gadis itu memang sudah terlalu biasa dengan sikap _pervert_ sang Appa kepada sang Umma.

"Yah, tentu saja Appa mengerti!" pertengkaran kecil Yunho dan Hyori pun dimulai lagi. Sementara Jaejoong yang sudah menyusui Jinri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum.

"Appa dan Onniemu lucu sekali kan, baby" bisik Jaejoong pada bayi kecilnya yang saat ini sudah bisa membuka matanya dan menatap Jaejoong. Mulutnya yang mungil mengatup-ngatup lucu seolah berbicara sesuatu dan kini ia kembali menghisap nipple Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun tersenyum puas melihat bayi kecilnya, "Mata Jinri lebih mirip denganmu Yun. Badannya juga sedikit lebih besar dari bayi pada umumnya. Berbeda dengan Hyori yang lahir mungil dan punya mata _doe_ yang besar sepertiku. Sepertinya Jinri adalah duplikatmu"

"Hahaha, akhirnya aku bisa punya putri yang mirip denganku. Kurasa anak itu akan lebih cepat tinggi daripada Hyori, haha seperti _giant baby_" Yunho tertawa seraya melirik Hyori yang ternyata sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan meledekku Appa! Tinggiku sudah 157cm!" sergah Hyori.

Yunho pun hanya tertawa dan merangkul Hyori agar tubuh gadis itu mendekat padanya. Kini keluarga kecil itu berdiri berjajar dipinggir tempat tidur Jaejoong kecuali Jaejoong yang sudah kembali duduk diatasnya untuk menyusui.

"Aku harus bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena Ia sudah memberikan Keluarga yang begitu sempurnya padaku. Terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku, boo... chagiya... dan kau, _my little princess _Jinri.." Yunho tersenyum seraya mengecup tiap kening Istri dan kedua anaknya itu.

Jaejoong dan Hyori pun ikut tersenyum. Dan kini keluarga kecil itu pun kembali berkumpul untuk membangun kebahagiaan yang lebih baik lagi.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Oho~ sepertinya kepanjangan kalo di bilang drabble, tak apalah, toh aku buat karena aku suka *Pecinta genre family***


End file.
